


Pulsar

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another White Rose cuddling fic.</p><p>Something about that slim stare of Weiss’ invariably tugged Ruby’s lips into a smile. Something about the way she stared made her want to stare back. It was something about Weiss. And something about those little moments they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a super cute fanart done by amecyan on tumblr: http://amecyan.tumblr.com/post/135781098244/whiterose-in-winter

Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she stared at her girlfriend. She felt the corners of her lips curling up while she watched Weiss trying her hardest not to do the same, hiding it under a cool patience. They sat across from each other on Ruby’s bunk in a cozy bundle of clothes, knees held huddled up against their chests in hopes of shelter from the wintry weather outside the walls of their dorm room.

They had left the lights off, leaving the air cool and quiet, dreamy like their eyes. They had been lost in those warm dreams for a little more than a minute now, silently staring at each other to see who would give in first. Occasionally they would both fall apart and break out into suppressed giggles before easing themselves back into either the hot chocolate they cradled in their hands or their romantic standoff.

A familiarly cheery smile had been growing on Ruby’s face, her eyes growing even more magnetized to Weiss’. Eventually in a hushed tone she squeaked to her, “Hi Weiss.”

“Hello, Ruby.”

“You feeling cold yet?”

Weiss’ answer was delayed by a sip of the sweet hot chocolate Ruby had fixed for them. She held it squarely in the palm of her hand with her other fastened around Ruby’s own, fingers locked and laced with frost.

“I’m always cold. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Her growing smile warmed Weiss’ heart so much she might as well have lied about being cold.

“In that case, why ask?”

“I was gonna offer to help warm you up!” Ruby happily exclaimed, clutching Weiss’ hand tighter under the oversized sweater sleeves enveloping their arms.

Weiss found her cheerfulness as captivating as ever. She lifted her mug in the hopes of hiding her smile behind it as she gripped Ruby’s hand back, nimble and eager to share what little warmth it could bring her.

“Then I gladly accept, if that means cuddling with you.”

“Of course Weiss! An heiress only deserves the best cuddles!”

“I’ll have to find a way to repay you,” she said, still wearing that narrowed and skeptical stare of hers. The smirk, the sly lilting in her tone.

Ruby could never quite tell why she adored it so much. It always struck her as insincere, as if Weiss always wanted to exchange it all for a grin. In fact, Ruby knew that was exactly why she wore it. Weiss wouldn’t allow herself to turn so soft for someone. Ruby didn’t mind how she tried to hide herself though; she understood it as a challenge to test her ability to fluster Weiss, or to test just how much she had melted her over the year they were together.

And Ruby suddenly snapped back to Weiss when her lips curled, smiling, warming to the thought of bundling up with her leader.

“I’m open to suggestions on how I should,” she coyly added.

“To repay me? You know you don’t have to do anything for me Weiss...”

“I know. I knew you would say that but I want to Ruby. It’s only fair, especially after treating me to such delicious hot chocolate,” she said with another drink. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Anything for you Weiss!”

Weiss finally allowed herself grin back to Ruby and began shuffling over blanket and all to her side, setting down the chocolate. Making sure to never break her stare. She just held her free hand to Ruby’s cheek and turned her toward her, ice blue eyes trained on her hesitant silver orbs.

When their lips met a warm heat flowered in their chests, gradually finding its way to their hands and to their cheeks as Weiss leaned further into Ruby. The leader giggled and wrapped her arm around Weiss’ neck, holding her cool and close by her scarf. Close in their motions they curled up together, lips playing against the other’s in little leaps. Weiss could fondly feel Ruby’s cheeks reddening in her hand and smiled when she exhaled to cool off her nerves. Ruby tightly clung to her other hand, imploring her to continue, and she did until their lungs implored them to stop to gather a breath of the brisk air surrounding them.

“Are you feeling warm yet Ruby?” Weiss inquired with a shrewd smirk.

Shaken by Weiss’ unusual initiative she mumbled out, “I, uhh, I am if you are Weiss.”

“I’m always cold. You know that,” she echoed, tugging her partner closer. “A leader deserves only the best kisses, after all.”

Ruby beamed with that remark, grinning at Weiss and gladly accepting her invitation to share more of them.

“You’ll warm up to me someday Weiss,” she joked as she unfurled the white woolen scarf draped around Weiss’ neck and threw it around her own, bringing their faces only inches away and then close enough to lean their heads together.

“I’m only joking, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They silently stared eye to eye, warm puffs of breath delighting their cheeks, burgeoning smiles threatening to pucker up for one another with every eternal second that passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is another take on Oasis. I think this is more how I meant Oasis to be originally, but I like both either way they turned out. I meant to have this out a lot sooner, since I know I haven’t posted anything in awhile. Sorry about that, but I haven’t been doing so hot lately. 
> 
> I know I say that a lot, but, well it happens a lot. This might be the worst it’s been though. First of all I have had just a barren imagination when it comes to ships and ideas for fics lately. Ideas are few and far between, and the ones that do come up are barely passable and I don’t feel a desire to really write them. And then, the drive I had to support my ships in general as well as through fanfiction kinda just withered up. I’m not saying I’m done or that I’m on infini-hiatus, just that I’m in a weird spot right now where I want to and don’t want to.
> 
> So... Just a heads up. Thank you for reading, as always.


End file.
